Our Girl
by kat0810
Summary: Bella left by the Cullen's, is soon discovered by the local wolf pack. Taken in, cared for, loved and wanted. Bella soon learns how to stand up for herself, but she is not the only girl so she has to learn to share.
1. Chapter 1

It's over

"We are leaving" Edward spoke, stopping on the path in the forest.

"OK, I thought we were going to wait until I graduated?" I asked, confused why we were all going to be leaving earlier than planned.

"Bella, when I say we, I mean my family and I"

"What?"

"It's over Bella, I was foolish to think that this could work."

"But you promised Edward, you said you would never leave me". I chewed on my bottom lip as I felt it begin to wobble.

"I was being naive Bella, we are leaving now ." Edward replied, looking directly into my eyes.

"No you can't leave me, I will come up with a story to tell Charlie and come with you" I begged, feeling my eyes burning with unshed tears.

"I don't want you Bella, I don't want to be with you anymore. Don't you understand, it's always been wrong, I should of left you alone right from the beginning."

"You don't want me?" I asked.

"No"

"Ok" I couldn't think of anything else to say, I could feel my brain shutting down.

I suddenly felt his cold lips on my forehead, when I looked up he was gone and I was stood all alone in the darkening forest. I sat down on the fallen branch just off the path. Repeating silently in my head ' he doesn't want me'. Putting my head in my hands, I let the tears fall. Before I realised what I was doing I was curled up against the fallen log, sobbing and holding myself together.

I jumped when I suddenly heard my name being called repeatedly, I tried to think who it could be, I recognised the voice. But I couldn't put a name or face to it, I wanted to jump up and say I was here but I just couldn't do it. It was then that i remembered why I was out here, I wasn't wanted, they left without me, the others didn't even come to say goodbye. Especially Alice I thought she was my best friend, a sister.

I jumped again when I suddenly felt a hand placed on my face, I tried to push my face further into the hand when I realised how warm it was.

"Get Sam, Paul" I heard the guy with the hot hand say.

Sam, I knew that name, why did I know that name? Where had I heard that name before?

"Bella, my name is Jared, I'm from the reservation. Billy sent some of us to look for you, there is a note at your place telling you to go to his from your dad."

"My dad?" I asked, not really sure what I was asking.

"He had to go to Seattle, police business or something. He planned for you to stay at the Black's. "

"He is on his way, he said to stay here out of sight" Another voice, spoke, louder than I was expecting causing me to jump.

"Hi Bella, my name is Paul. Are you ok? You scared the crap out of us when Billy couldn't contact you."

His hand took my hand, and I looked up at the two men, they looked to be in there mid twenties, but something about them reminded me of the boys at school.

"Hi" I croaked before coughing.

"She speaks." Jared chuckled, before sitting down beside me.

"What were you doing out here alone Bella? The forest can be a dangerous place" Paul asked.

I opened my mouth to tell them why, but before I could answer I was cut off by another voice.

"Leave it Paul, go to the Swan house and ring Billy." This new voice said, before kneeling down in front of me.

"Bella, I'm Sam. Did he hurt you? Did they do anything to you?"

"No, he doesn't want me anymore, they have gone." My eyes filled up again, and I quickly wiped them away. I didn't want to cry in front of these strangers, it was then that i noticed that Sam and Jared were almost naked, apart from their shorts.

" You must be freezing?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself

"No we are fine, we run warmer than anybody else." Sam replied, watching me.

" Wish I could." I whispered.

I looked up and I could see that they were having some kind of silent conversation, I watched as both their facial expressions changed before they looked at me at the same time.

"Bella, can you walk?" Sam asked, before stepping back and giving me space.

I nodded before standing up, shuddering when Jared's hand dropped from my face. I watched as Sam walked ahead onto the path, I followed him and looked behind to see Jared following me.

Before long we were walking out of the forest and into my back yard. Sam stopped at the back door, allowing me to go first and open the door.

"Bella, pack a bag for a couple of days, I don't know how long your dad is going to be out of town for." Sam asked, as I walked through the kitchen.

I nodded and made my way up the stairs, I hurriedly packed refusing to even look at my rocking chair or window. I would have time tonight once Billy and Jacob were asleep to fall apart. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my face wash and toothpaste along with my shampoo and conditioner. Walking back downstairs with my bag packed, I heard Sam telling someone to go and telling somebody else to start my truck and get it warmed up.

I walked into the kitchen, as he shut and locked my back door.

"Are you ready Bella?" Sam asked, I nodded yes before following Sam through the house and out the front door.

He opened my truck door, and I was surprised to see Jared sat in the drivers seat. The heaters were on but it was still cold, the truck never warmed up until it was moving.

"Is it ok for me to drive." Jared asked

I nodded before climbing in, moving closer to Jared, I looked to my right to see Sam climbing in after me. I could feel both of their body heat, it was nice as I felt myself warming up. I must of dropped off to sleep as some point, I suddenly became aware of my face resting against something warm. I was about to sit up, when Jared and Sam started talking.

"Sam do you really think she is another mate?" Jared asked.

"Yes, it feels like it, can you not feel it?"

"Yes, that link is there, like the others, the urge to protect and have." Jared replied back, taking my hand.

"It's more than that for me." Sam spoke, sounding almost lost in thought.

"You know what that could mean."

"Yes" Sam grunted out.

"Jake won't be happy." I almost jumped, when I could hear and feel growling.

"He will have to deal with it, it's not like he won't have time with her." Sam responded.

"Yes, but he is still fighting his instincts."

"We will discuss it later, stop as close to the door as possible." Sam instructed.

I sat up as the truck came to a stop, noticing that my hair was stuck to my face. I quickly pushed it back and put it behind my ear. I looked up at the red cabin, and couldn't stop the grin. My childhood memories of visiting Charlie always led to spending time at the cabin and the beach.

I heard a cough and looked up to see Sam smiling at me.

"Are you ready to get out? Billy is waiting in the door way." Sam asked, before jumping out of the truck and grabbing my bag.

I followed Sam, looking down and watching my feet. The last thing I wanted to do was to fall flat on my face, and knock myself out.

"Bella are you ok?" Billy asked as we got to the front door.

"Fine." I replied as I followed him inside.

"Take a seat Bella, I will put the kettle on and then we can talk." Billy said, looking straight into my eyes. I nodded silently, before moving around Sam to sit on the sofa.

I watched as Sam and Jared followed Billy into the kitchen, I kicked my shoes off and tucked my feet underneath. The TV was on but I was not watching it, instead I was looking out the dark window on the opposite side of the room.

I jumped, when Sam stood in front of me and automatically looked up at him.

"We are going now Bella, Jake will be here in the morning. You are welcome to come to our house if you want."

"Ok, thank you for finding me and bringing me here."

"No problem Bella, there is a hot chocolate in the kitchen, Billy is waiting for you in there." Jared replied, walking back into the room.

I nodded and watched as Sam and Jared walked out shutting the door behind them.

I took a deep breath before getting up and walking into the kitchen, I knew what was coming and it was going to be 'I told you so'.

I walked into the kitchen to find Billy sat at the table, holding his mug in his hands.

"Bella take a seat, I'm not going to tell you I told you so. It is what it is, but I am going to ask you why in the hell were you in the forest on your own?"

"Ed...He asked me to." I couldn't say his name, it hurt.

"Why?" Billy asked.

"He doesn't want me anymore and they were all leaving." I replied, feeling the tears running down my cheeks.

"Come here, my sweet Bella" Billy pushed his chair out and opened his arms.

Without any thought i got up and allowed Billy to pull me in for a hug, I could stop the tears and I allowed myself to cry and sob until I was struggling to breathe.

"It hurts so much, my heart is breaking." I sobbed.

Billy didn't say anything, he held me silently. Whispering words I couldn't understand and tapping my back.

I have no idea how long I was stood there for, but once I had my breathing under control I pulled out of the hug and sat back down. Picking up and taking a mouthful of the now cold hot chocolate.

"I don't know if Sam told you, but your dad is going to be away in seattle until the weekend. I know you are eighteen now. But he didn't want to leave you on your own for that long." Billy explained.

"Ok, what about school?" I knew that it would take me an extra forty five minutes to get to school every morning.

"In Jacob's old room is a pile of workbooks and papers, your dad dropped them off on his way."

"In Jacob's old room?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Jake doesn't live here anymore" Billy answered, before he got up and put both of our mugs in the sink.

"It's late, I have to be up early for work in the morning. Jake will be here around ten tomorrow, it would be nice if you two caught up and spent some time together."

I nodded and followed Billy down the hall and watched as he opened up the door to Jacob's old room. The room was painted in a soft brown colour, with the bed pushed up against the window.

"Night Bella." Billy said, placing light kiss on my forehead before walking to the next room. Further down, walking in and closing the door behind himself.

I walked fully into the room, finding my bag on the floor in the corner of the room. To my right there was an old desk, which had my school work on.

I got ready for bed, deciding to have a shower in the morning. I grabbed my toothbrush, and realised the door opposite was the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, and washed my face with just water. Before climbing into bed, all I could think about was Edwards last words. He didn't want me anymore, they all left, they didn't even say goodbye. I rolled onto my stomach, pushing my face into the pillow and cried and sobbed and screamed.

I rolled over, when my mouth became dry and my throat hurt, I led there in the dark staring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, and then quickly opened them. All I could see was him, his face, his hands. His hair and him running his hand through it, his car, his smirk.

Sleep wasn't going to happen, and I needed something to take my mind off of him, them. I sat up and switched on the light next to the bed. Across my room, I saw my school work piled up. I jumped out of bed and crept across the room I picked up a few work books and the paper and pen out of my bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns the characters**

 **Thank you for the reviews, and the favourites.**

 **I have made quite a few changes with the characters and ages.**

 **Billy can walk, Charlie's character will be slightly different in this story.**

 **Sam is 20, Paul and Jared are late 18/earlier 19, Jacob, Embry and Quil are the same age as Bella. Leah won't be phasing.**

* * *

Unbelievable 

I could see him in the forest just ahead of me, his back was to me and he was calling me. But for every step I took, the shadows around me moved. Almost stopping me from getting to him, I was closer now, I could almost touch him. He was calling my name in just above a whisper, another step closer and he finally turned around to face me.

Red eyes, he had red eyes, blood running down his mouth. It was then that I saw the body, she had long brown hair. Wearing the same sweater, that I was wearing the day he left me. She had blood running down her throat and her face was pale.

"You made me do it" He shouted, taking a step closer to me, the shadows growled.

"You have red eyes; why do you have red eyes?" I asked, unable to stop looking at his eyes.

"You made me do it." He repeated.

Billy Pov

I jumped awake at the screaming, I got out of bed and ran straight to Jake's old room. Slamming the door open, catching it as it rebounded off the wall.

Bella, was wrapped up in the bed sheet screaming "Red eyes" over and over again.

Going to her and shaking her, made no difference. Shouting her name, and pulling her into a hug didn't stop her. When I tried to unwrap her from the bed sheet, I backed up as her fist came flying towards my face.

"Red eyes, red eyes." She almost seemed to be shouting louder.

The conversation I had earlier, fleeted through my memory.

"We feel a link to her." Sam broke the silence.

"Like the others?" I asked.

"Yes, but I feel it stronger, there is a bond there already." Sam replied.

"Like I did with Kim." Jared spoke as he walked into the kitchen, after placing Bella's bag in the bedroom.

"Her temperature?" I asked, I needed to be sure.

"Hard to tell, she had been in the forest for a while before we found her. But she didn't move away from mine and Paul's touch." Jared answered.

I blink a few times to come out of my thoughts, I needed to call Sam, or any of them. If there was a link there, they would get through to her.

I rushed to the kitchen and rang the landline, in my hope of getting one of them to answer.

"Hello"

I felt my shoulders relax, when I recognised the voice. "Sam, I need you, Bella needs you."

"Is that her in the background screaming, what's going on Billy?"

"She is having a nightmare of some sort, she won't wake up. I've tried everything, she is getting violent."

"I'm on my way"

I hung the phone back up, and started to walk towards the bedroom. I turned quickly and headed back towards the kitchen when the phone rang again.

"Dad?"

"Jake"

"Are you ok?" he asked, sounding almost out of breath.

"Yes, it's Bella." I replied.

"I know, Sam and Paul are on the way. I can't leave the house, there is not enough of us here to protect the others."

"It's ok son, we will talk tomorrow. "

"Ok dad, night."

I walked back into the bedroom, Bella was still screaming but now it also looked like she was fighting something or pushing it away.

I was relieved when I heard the lock in the front door click and it opened. I stepped out of the way as Sam rushed in the bedroom, shortly followed by Paul.

"Bella, your safe, you're ok, you can wake up now." Sam spoke, while pulling her into his arms.

I watched in silence, as within seconds Bella seemed to relax, pushing herself closer into Sam's chest. The screaming, and fighting stopped, and she fell back into a deeper, more peaceful sleep.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Paul whispered, as he came to stand next to me.

"What about her temperature?"

"The proof is right in front of you. We will check it, just to be sure." Paul whispered back.

"Does Jacob know?" I asked, he always had a crush on Bella growing up.

"Yes, he will have his time with her, Sam won't stop them from joining together and making a bond."

"It just won't be as strong as Sam and Bella's." I checked.

"No, you know how it works within the pack Billy. Sam is not just Bella's, but she will be his strength." Paul explained.

He was right, I did know how it worked, but reading about it and watching it happen not only to my son but now to my best friend's daughter was hard to take in. I almost wished it hadn't happened, my son out fighting the 'cold one's'. Bella now involved in the middle of all of this, unable to leave the Reservation for long periods of time.

"She will be well cared for and loved Billy, and protected."

"I know." Was my only response.

A few minutes later, we watched as Sam settled Bella into bed and walked out of the room. I followed him into the kitchen, as Paul walked further into the bedroom.

"She is one of ours Billy." Sam stated, as he leant against the sink.

"I know, but she is a pale face, I didn't think that could happen."

"It doesn't matter; the spirits deem her ours."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Help her to get over this, she is broken at the moment. Loading everything on her now, will chase her away." Sam replied.

"So you won't tell her anything?" Confused, they didn't take it this slow with the others.

"Yes, she will learn about us being wolves, and what we do. But the link to us, no not yet, when she is ready."

"And she is will be yours?" I asked.

"She will be ours, but yes in time, she will carry my scent the strongest."

"Ok" I nodded.

Paul then walked into the kitchen with a thermometer in his hand, he passed it to Sam and smiled. I watched as Sam also smiled, his eyes turning a yellowish colour.

"Low body temperature, it's the same as the others." Paul explained.

Good I thought, she is my best friend's daughter, Charlie will ecstatic to know Bella will always be near him, I wasn't sure how he was going to handle everything but he was a good man so surely he would understand. There is no way now that the Cullen's could come back without creating hell. Damn treaty, I have no idea what my grandfather was thinking.

It was decided that Sam would leave to patrol, leaving Paul to sleep on my couch. I shuffled myself back into bed and fell asleep immediately, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Bella pov

I woke with a start, looking around the room until I could remember where I was. I don't even remember falling to sleep last night. I looked on my bed not seeing my school work and was surprised that it was back on the desk.

I did remember the nightmare I had, I closed my eyes tight trying to stop the tears. He left me, and he had red eyes, and he killed some poor girl.

I climbed out of bed, and gasped at the cold floor. I got used to being cold all the time growing up, but touching cold things was almost painful, apart from touching him. I quickly grabbed some clean clothes and my wash stuff, I opened my door and walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind myself and starting the shower, adjusting the temperature so it was really hot.

With my head under the water, I allowed the tears to fall. My heart was breaking, I could feel the gaping hole in it getting bigger and bigger. When the shower started to cool, I quickly washed up before getting out.

Once dressed, I made my way out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen. I didn't feel hungry; the thought of eating was making me want to gag. I walked in to the kitchen, and jumped when I realised I was not alone.

"Morning Bella" I had to think about last night to remember his name.

"Morning Paul?" I couldn't stop the question after his name.

"You remembered" He smiled at me, before lifting the coffee jug.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please" I nodded and sat down at the table.

"I'm not great at cooking, but I can do toast. I'm sure Billy has some Jelly in one of the cupboards" He offered.

"That's ok, I'm not hungry."

He placed my coffee on the table, returning quickly with the creamer and sugar and then his own mug. Making my coffee, the way I like it. I could see out of the corner my eye, Paul staring at me.

"I thought I was going to be on my own this morning, until Jacob got here?" I wondered.

"Billy thought it would be politer if you didn't wake up alone your first morning here."

"Ok" I replied, shrugging my shoulders, and taking a sip of my coffee.

"I know you have to do school work, but is there anything else you would like to do today?" Paul asked, staring at me.

"No, I want to get as much of the schoolwork done as I can today."

I jumped when the front door opened and closed with a bang, and I couldn't stop stiffening when I was suddenly pulled out of the chair and wrapped in really warm arms.

"Hi Bella, how are you doing." I recognised Jacob's voice and relaxed slightly.

He put me back in the chair, before taking the chair next to mine.

"Hi, I'm fine." I replied shyly.

"Good"

I couldn't stop fidgeting when they both just sat and stared at me, I finished my coffee and pushed my chair back, putting my mug in the sink.

"Well I need to get to work, have a nice day Bella. I might get to see you later." Paul said, before getting up and walking towards the door.

"I reckon we should have a movie day, chill out order takeout and take it easy." Jacob suggested.

"I have school work to do, I don't want to get behind on it." I wanted to shut myself in the bedroom, away from everybody.

"There will be time for that later, I can just give Jared a call. He graduated last year, and he is like a walking brain, he will help you get it done."

"I'm more than capable of doing my own school work Jacob, I don't need help, I don't need a movie day. I just want to be left alone." I snapped, almost regretting it when his face dropped, I stormed out of the kitchen and walked back into the bedroom slamming the door behind me.

I collapsed on to the bed, pushing my head into the pillow and cried. I heard a knock on the door and it slightly opened.

"Bella are you ok?" Jacob whispered.

I turned my head to look at him, trying to wipe my eyes across the pillow as I did. "Just leave me alone please."

"I can't Bella, I can see that you are upset and hurting."

"Just leave me alone, please." I begged again, turning my face back into the pillow.

"No"

I jumped up and out of bed, surprised that I didn't fall or slip.

"What part of leave me alone do you not understand, get out, I don't want to do anything. I don't want to talk; I want to be left alone." I yelled, taking a step closer.

"No" Jacob repeated, crossing his arms and looking down at me.

"No!" I shouted, looking around the room, for something to throw at him.

"No Bella, you are not sitting in here alone and crying."

I turned around and started packing all my stuff back in my bag, and grabbing my school work before walking around Jacob and out of the room.

I could feel Jacob following me, I opened the front door. I jumped when an arm shot out above my head and slammed the door closed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, with no emotion in his voice.

"Home" I replied, trying to open the door again.

"No"

"Yes, you can't keep me here. Get out of my way."

"No"

I turned around dropped my bag and school stuff, and walked back into the bedroom. I shut my door, and slide down it so my back was against the door. Wrapping my arms around my bent legs, and resting my head on top of my knees. I allowed the tears to return, the pain in my chest was burning and sore. It hurt, it hurt so much I wanted to scream.

I have no idea how long I was sat there for, my butt was numb, and my tears had dried up on my face making it feel stiff. I could hear voices outside the door, I couldn't make out what they were saying. But it was obvious that there was more than two people there, I wasn't going to move and let them in. They had to realise and understand that I wanted to be left alone, I wanted to go home.

I jumped when the door banged, for a second I thought the door was going to be broken in two.

"Bella open the door, please." I recognised Sam's straight away.

"No, just go away and leave me alone." I shouted through the door.

"Not going to happen, either open the door or I will come through the window, your choice. But I am going to come into the room one way or another." Sam spoke through the door, in an eerily calm voice.

Something inside my head was telling me that he was telling the truth, I scooted away from the door and got on to the bed. I rolled on to my side, staring at the door. I wasn't surprised when a few seconds later Sam walked in and shut the door behind himself.

"Jacob was only trying to be nice to you, he didn't deserve to be spoken to and treated the way you did. He is worried about you, and wanted to take your mind off of what was making you upset." Sam said, as he walked to my bed and sat down at the end of it.

"I just wanted to be left alone, and he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry I got angry with him but he just wouldn't listen to me." I replied, almost whispering.

"He knew you were upset, and didn't want to leave you alone."

"But this is how I want to deal with it, on my own." I replied, sitting up and resting my head on my knees.

"We are not going to let that happen Bella, you are not your on own." Sam explained, I could feel myself getting angry again.

"But I want to be." I whispered, wiping the tears that had started to fall again.

I felt Sam put his hand on top of mine and I wanted to moan at his heat soaking into mine, I could feel the heat going up my arm.

"You know you can talk to me about it?" Sam asked.

"You all hate the Cullen's." I remembered.

"It doesn't mean you can't talk about them. You are right, that we don't like them and we have a reason for that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Take a walk with me, and I will explain."

"Can I go home then?" I asked, thinking that if I done what they asked. I would be able to do what I want.

"No, your dad is not back until Sunday night. It will be better for you to stay here."

I wasn't surprised, I worked out with the way that Jacob was earlier, that I wouldn't be going home any time soon.

"Will you take a walk with me, we can talk about me and the tribe."

I nodded my head, before looking at the closed bedroom door. Still hearing the voices outside.

"We can go out the window, so you don't have to see them." Sam suggested.

My face must have showed my answer because Sam reached over and opened the window, I watched as he climbed out. I moved to the window, relived that it was not that big of a jump.

"I will catch you, you won't hurt yourself."

"But I might hurt you." The clumsy old me, was due to show her face at some point today.

"Impossible." Sam said with a grin on his face.

I closed my eyes, as I put my legs through the window and leapt off. I was caught immediately by Sam and he lightly put my feet on the ground.

I walked next to him, past the Black's garage. I stopped when it looked like we were heading into the forest, wrapping my arms around myself as yesterday's memories came back.

"It's ok Bella, you're ok." Sam was pulling my arms down, and I was pushed into his warm chest with his arms around me.

"Look over there, we are just going to sit there, near the old boat."

I nodded and pulled away from Sam, regretting it immediately when the cold made me shiver.

I leant against a piece of the wood, while Sam sat on the grass.

"Bella, do you know anything about the tribe and reservation?" Sam asked

My mind went back to being on the beach, and seeing Jacob and his friends. Walking off with Jacob, and him telling me about the legends, the cold ones and the wolves.

I nodded my head "Jacob told me a few months ago."

Sam mumbled something really quietly, so I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"You know the story of the 'cold ones' was true."

"No I don't. "I stated, they abandoned me, but I wasn't going to reveal their secret.

"Don't lie Bella, I know you know. The wolves in that story are also true."

"Uh" of course they would be if vampires existed, why wouldn't they exist.

Thinking about it, and the way that Jacob looked now compared to when I saw him at the prom. He had grown inches, filled out with muscle and looked older.

"Bella do you believe me?" Sam asked.

"But vampires are fast and strong."

"We are faster and stronger." Sam replied, looking far too smug.

"Really?" I could help making it sound like a question.

"Turn around and look at the edge of the forest."

I pushed myself off of the side of the boat and turned around, Sam came to stand next me.

"Come out Embry."

From behind the trees out stepped a massive wolf with brown fur, all I could think was that it was true. What else was out there, what other supernatural creatures were walking the earth. I didn't realise I was breathing so fast, it was too much too soon.

"Unbelievable" I whispered, before blackness started to edge into my sight.

"Shit" was the last thing I heard, before it all went dark.


End file.
